Apparatuses of that kind are used for strapping articles such as stacks of newspapers, packets or the like. The articles are usually transported on a conveyor into the tape guide frame so that they project through the plane of the tape guide frame. A flat strapping tape is fed to the tape guide passage in the tape guide frame by means of the tape drive. The tape guide frame then opens, the tape loop formed being liberated in the radially inwardly directed direction and passing around the article to be strapped. The tape loop is then contracted until it is tightened firmly around the article to be strapped. In that condition the tape loop formed is separated from the supply of tape and the two ends of the tape loop are pressed against each other and joined together. The connection between the ends of the loop is in most cases effected by welding.
DE 601 08 476 T2 describes such a strapping machine in which the opening device for the tape guide frame opens a narrow side of the tape guide passage. As can be seen from FIGS. 10 to 12 of the drawing of that publication, the tape guide passage is accommodated in a frame-like, arcuate element which is substantially of a C-shaped cross-section and encloses the tape guide passage. The C-shaped element when viewed in cross-section is pressed with the two free ends of the mutually parallel limbs against what is referred to as an arc plate. The arc plate forms a stationary component of the tape guide frame. The C-shaped elements with the tape guide passage can be pulled away from the arc plate in the direction of the two parallel limbs thereof. When the C-shaped elements are pulled away from the stationary arc plate, the passage between the two mutually parallel limbs of the C-shaped elements is opened. The tape loop remains in the proximity of the arc plate and is exposed in a radial direction at its inside. It can then be pulled radially inwardly around the article to be strapped.
The disadvantage of that structure is that the tape lies in the same plane upon being shot into the tape guide passage and upon being released, tightened and closed. The closure device with which the ends of the tape loop are closed therefore prevents a longitudinal portion of the strapping tape from being shot into the tape guide frame to form a fresh tape loop. Consequently the strapping operation including closure of the tape loop is first completely terminated before a fresh tape loop is shot into the tape guide frame. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for strapping articles which permit a greater operating speed.